


Three and a Half Months Later

by darkkwater



Series: Out of Control [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Biting, Chastity Device, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Object Penetration, Paddling, Promiscuity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs help with Charlie's particular requirements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don waited for Colby and David to come through the door and destroy his life.

**Part 1: Their Arrangement**

Don waited for Colby and David to come through the door and destroy his life. He got up from the chair he'd been perched on and walked over to the window. He looked out of the curtains for the tenth time in the last ten minutes, though he knew it was pointless. This window of his apartment didn't look out over the parking lot where Colby and David would have parked before coming up. Most likely they were ten minutes late because they'd met down there and were trying to figure out why Don had insisted that they come to his place tonight. He doubted that David and Colby would be able to figure out this meeting was the direct outcome of a strange late-night incident that had happened three and a half months ago and was supposed to have been completely secret. 

Three and a half months. Don smiled a little to himself. Three and a half months ago Don had gotten a late night call that had changed his life. When he'd been woken up by Ian's phone call, he'd at first assumed it was work related. Instead, Ian had told him the impossible, that he and Charlie were playing a sex game where Ian was bringing strangers over to fuck Charlie who couldn't see or hear them. Don's first reaction had been skepticism. When it came to sex, Charlie had never been restrained or responsible, but even Charlie wouldn't be so foolhardy, would he? But Ian had convinced Don of the truth of the sex game, and Don had gone to the hotel, fully intent on rescuing Charlie from his own stupidity. Then he had walked into the hotel room and had seen Charlie - naked and covered in cum, tied up and unseeing and unhearing and begging for someone - anyone - to fuck him. Don had given in to a life-long desire and fucked him. Then, after Don had barely finished, Ian had ripped off Charlie's blindfold and exposed Don. That had been Ian's plan all along - trick Don into finally stepping up and taking control of his wildly out-of-control little brother. It had worked. By the time the night was over, Don had talked Charlie into an agreement that for three months they would be the other's only sexual partner. 

Don smiled again at the memory of that first intense night of sex with Charlie, a memory only slightly dimmed by the sheer number of encounters after that. The last three and a half months had been a hell of a ride, even harder than he'd ever imagined. But if it ended tonight - with horror, ostracization, and maybe even jail time - it had been worth it. He'd have finally tried to solve his little brother's problems with sex, and though most would condemn him for his solution, at least he'd tried his best. And enjoyed himself a helluva lot as well. 

Don returned to his chair and checked his watch. David and Colby were twelve minutes late. At least the last few months gave him plenty to think over to pass the time. 

The first few days of his and Charlie's three month experiment in commitment hadn't been difficult for either of them. They'd woken up in the hotel room and had sex again before leaving and going to Don's apartment, where they'd had sex again and again. Charlie had picked up some serious skills in his years of sleeping with anyone with a pulse and Don had brought his 'A' game as well. Charlie's blowjobs were the best he'd ever had and Charlie had seemed to enjoy Don's, too. Both Don and Charlie had gone to work and come back to stay overnight at Don's place, and it seemed like Charlie was satisfied. 

Then old patterns had returned for Charlie. Don had gone over to CalSci unannounced on the third day of their 'experiment' and seen telltale signs that Charlie had been fucking one of the Physics professors. Don had dragged Charlie back to his apartment, tied him up and paddled him. He'd made Charlie wear the cock restraint during the paddling and keep it on afterwards when Don couldn't help but fuck him. Charlie had just taken off the restraint and jerked himself off while Don had been distracted. 

Charlie hadn't been particularly contrite about either the stolen orgasm or the earlier messing around with the Physics professor. Don had expected it - on a rational level. But on an irrational level, it had been a kick in the gut that he hadn't been enough for Charlie. He'd reminded himself again and again Charlie was not trustworthy, but he'd had to admit that he'd somehow hoped that his brotherly touch would somehow magically transform a lifetime of promiscuity. That he would somehow be enough for Charlie. 

Don jumped up to look out the window, remembering that humiliating realization that he wasn't enough, a realization that continued to haunt him. 

After Charlie's first infraction, Don had become a lot more conscientious. When Charlie wasn't actively teaching classes, Don had insisted that he work at the FBI office, at Don's apartment, or at his house under the watchful eye of their father. Don had thought that he'd have to come up with some sort of explanation for his father about why Charlie suddenly needed more supervision, but Alan hadn't asked. He had seemed to sense that Don was trying to help Charlie at last and he'd seemed eager to help the program. He probably thought that Don was trying to hold Charlie to complete celibacy. It was a good thing that Alan didn't know the truth of the arrangement. 

Their peculiar arrangement had meant a great deal of sex for Don and Charlie, and Don had discovered just how creative he could be. The sex had been earth-shatteringly amazing. Charlie had seemed happy and sated, with Don's near-constant company as well as the sex, but it hadn't lasted. 

Charlie's second slip through Don's dragnet had been at the FBI office, when a female FBI agent from another office had come on her regular visit - and had taken Charlie to lunch. Don hadn't been able to exactly veto the lunch trip, and of course it had turned in a three-hour getaway. Charlie hadn't been contrite that time either, had just mumbled something about how he hadn't started it. After paddling him, Don had left Charlie tied up but had bent him over a chair and fucked his face. Damn him if Charlie hadn't managed to somehow use the chair to get the cock restraint unsnapped and rub himself off while Don had been coming down his throat. 

Don paced around the room, checking his clock every ten seconds or so. Just thinking about paddling Charlie was getting Don turned on, and he needed to be calm and clear-headed in his upcoming conversation with Colby and David. Still his mind moved on, thinking through the events of the last months. 

It had been after Charlie's third infraction that Don had finally hit on the most effective punishment. He'd paddled Charlie while tied up, as usual, but he'd been so furious when he'd found Charlie with his face in the pussy of one his grad students, that Don had been able to resist touching Charlie after his physical punishment. Paddling Charlie always turned Don on too much to completely ignore, however, so he'd just taken out his cock and jerked himself off while had Charlie remained tied up and watching. Charlie's reaction to that had been eye-opening. Charlie had sworn and begged and bargained for release, followed by threats and sobbing. Don had left him tied up for another hour, until Charlie's cock had finally gone back to neutral. After he'd untied him, Charlie had immediately jerked himself off, but Don could tell it was very unfulfilling for his brother. 

Charlie had had a few more choice words for him after that, and an absolute declaration that their 'contract' was over and he could have as much sex with his students as he wanted. Don had simply waited for Charlie to storm around his apartment, yelling, until Charlie had finally finished and collapsed onto the couch. Don had gone over and sat next to him and Charlie had given a huge sigh and leaned against his shoulder. 

"Cult of personality," Charlie had murmured. "Psychological coercion, like you said. I knew it and I still…" 

Don had just stroked his hair and neither of them had said anything more about it, or about cancelling their contract. 

Don stood, staring out the window again, thinking of that moment when Charlie seemed to finally look at his terrible behavior. Though the cheating had continued, that had been Charlie's one and only slipup with a student. If nothing else, that was something to be proud of. Charlie was starting to put some limits on himself, which was a huge change. 

There was another area that Don had also managed to force Charlie to address - Amita. She had been a big problem, and a heartbreaking one. Don just hadn't been able to convince her that Charlie didn't care for anyone but Charlie. He'd finally told her to go read up on Narcissistic Personality Disorder and she'd been quiet and withdrawn after that. Don wasn't a psychologist and couldn't diagnosis Charlie, but Amita must have felt some of the same familiarity in some aspects of the disorder as he had. Charlie had been hurt that Amita wasn't as much of a friend to him anymore, but maybe he was finally learning that sex meant something to most people, especially people you're supposedly romantically involved with. 

No students and no Amita, but Charlie had still gone behind Don's back over and over, and Don was getting to be very good at paddling. Until about two and a half months into their contract, when they'd had a big breakthrough. When they'd hit the three months mark, neither of them had even mentioned stopping their new relationship. 

Don clenched his jaw and stared out the window. Now he was endangering all this because he was tired of waiting for a particular bomb to go off, waiting for their incestuous relationship to be discovered, waiting for David and Colby to finally add up all the clues. With Charlie coming under control, Don realized how much of his life he'd spent standing in a minefield, waiting for the next explosion caused by Charlie's thoughtless trampling through people's lives. He was done with waiting for bombs to go off. 

Don jumped at the knock on the door. He looked at his watch and saw that Colby and David were fifteen minutes late. He glanced towards his bedroom door, to make sure it was still closed, then went to open the apartment door. 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tells Colby and David everything.

**Part 2: Confrontation**

Don stepped back from the apartment door and Colby and David came slowly in. They both gave a quick glance around his living room, then stood there and eyed him. 

"Want to tell us what this is about?" Colby asked. 

"I can't just invite you over for a drink?" Don said, trying a smile on them. 

"This wasn't exactly an optional invitation," David said. 

Don nodded. "Have a seat." 

David sat down on a chair but Colby stood and folded his arms. Don sat down on a nearby couch and cleared his throat. 

"Three and a half months ago, you both got a call in the middle of the night from Ian," Don said. 

Colby and David looked startled and glanced at each other. So they hadn't told each other before. Don wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. 

Don continued, "You didn't believe it when Ian told you what he had planned, but when you came to his hotel, it was as he said - Charlie was there, tied up and blindfolded, covered in cum and begging for someone to fuck him. First you wondered if this was some sort of joke, if Ian was playing some sort of game, but Charlie himself reassured you that this is what he wanted. You thought, 'he'd never know it was me and I'd finally get a piece of what he's been offering for so long.'" 

Colby and David's expressions had gone blank and they hadn't moved a muscle. 

"So you fucked him, and it was damned good, better than you ever imagined. Then you left and thought that was the end of it." 

Don paused and looked at them. He should stop there, chastise them for taking advantage of Charlie, then say they should all forget about it. But then the bomb explosion would still be waiting. 

Don squared his shoulders and said quietly, "I know all this because I got the same phone call from Ian." 

Confusion and surprise chased themselves across Colby and David's faces. 

"When I got there and saw what Ian and Charlie were up to, I was furious." He paused, then went on. "But Charlie was tied up and blindfolded, covered in cum and begging for someone to fuck him, and he'd never know." He gave a tight shrug. "So I fucked him." 

Colby sucked in his breath sharply. David was like stone. 

"Yep, fucked my own brother," Don said, just in case that wasn't clear. "You think you've wanted him for a long time and couldn't have him? I _knew_ I could never have him, but there he was. So I fucked him and it was amazing." He almost smiled at the memory. 

Colby snapped, "That is _sick_. That is disgusting." He started marching towards the door. 

"Why are you telling us this?" David asked, his voice cold. 

"When I was done," Don continued, "Ian took off Charlie's blindfold and exposed me. Turns out he'd planned this all along. He knew exactly what it would take for me to give in." 

That stopped Colby and he glared at Don. "You're blaming Ian for this?" 

Don looked calmly back at him. "Ian said that Charlie needed to be reined in and that I was the one to do it. I just needed to be tricked into stepping up." 

"Ian wouldn't…" Colby said, looking less certain. 

"He told Charlie and me then that you and David had been there before me. He never planned on keeping your secret." 

Colby swore and David muttered under his breath. 

"You weren't his target," Don said. "But he wanted to make sure I knew." 

"Why?" David asked, then repeated. "Why are you telling us this?" 

Don ran his hand through his hair. "Because it didn't stop there, between Charlie and me. Ian showed me a way to deal with a problem that I've been struggling with since Charlie was a teenager." 

"Your desire to fuck him?" David asked flatly. 

Don gave him a faint smile. "No, Charlie's desire to fuck or be fucked by anyone with a pulse. You remember that speech I gave you before you met him?" 

"The don't-mess-with-my-brother speech," Colby said. "I remember." 

"It was really a don't-let-my-brother-get-into-your-pants-because-he's-going-to-try speech," Don said. He glanced towards the bedroom and lowered his voice. "Charlie has a problem, you have to have seen it. He treats sex like a science experiment, like a data-gathering project. He thinks collecting data on his own sexual needs is more important than treating other people like humans. All that math talent somehow crowded out the normal understanding that manipulating your way into someone's bed is not a nice thing to do. He's broken up relationships, trashed marriages, outed people, then moved on. He's been like this since he hit puberty and my parents and I been cleaning up the messes ever since." 

"I've heard stories," David said unexpectedly. "Thought it was just rumors." 

"Maybe, but probably not. I've been able to keep him more under control at the FBI than other places." Don shuddered. "His behavior at CalSci is the worst. Everyone thinks he's a god and he takes full advantage of it." 

"So you decided to add to it?" Colby said. "Fucking him too?" 

Don shook his head. " _Instead_. Fucking him _instead_. I gave him an ultimatum. Just me, absolutely no one else for three months." 

"Yeah?" Colby sneered. "How'd that work out for you?" 

"Poorly," Don admitted. "He's been goddamned hard to control." Don had thought he'd be enough, he'd thought if he gave Charlie everything, it would be enough. 

"I've noticed that you two have been more… together lately," David said. 

"He still slips away from me and drives me crazy. I have to punish him." 

"Don, that's insane!" Colby snapped. "He's an adult and you're punishing him for having sex with other people?" 

"I have to," Don said. "He's hurt so many people. I have to make it stop." 

"It's sick and twisted and fucking illegal!" 

Don smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I have to know…" He leaned forward and asked a question that had been haunting him, "Does he seem better lately?" He had to know if he'd been helping Charlie or just making him miserable. 

David and Colby stared at him for a moment. 

Finally, David began to nod slowly. "He does seem calmer lately." 

Colby said, "You claiming responsibility for that?" 

"Only sort of," Don said. "I've been trying to control Charlie because he seems to be missing that basic ability to control himself, but it's been a losing battle… Until Charlie came up with the solution himself." 

"Which is?" David asked. 

Don stood up. "I'll let Charlie tell you." Colby and David both looked surprised, then chagrined. Of course they should have known Charlie would be here. 

Don paused for a moment, on the cusp of another unrecoverable step, then he opened the bedroom door to let Charlie out.   
  



	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has a request for Colby and David.

**Part 3: The Proposal**

Don opened the door to the bedroom and Charlie slowly came out. He looked shy and uncertain. Don didn't fight the sudden surge of arousal. He was coming to terms with the fact that an unconfident Charlie was a total turn on for him. 

Charlie looked back and forth between him and David and Colby. Don moved closer and put his arm around him. "It's okay, buddy." 

"It's not 'okay'," Colby mumbled. "Not by a long shot." 

Don felt Charlie flinch. He glared at Colby and pulled Charlie to come sit next to him on the couch. He kept his arm around Charlie and said quietly, "Charlie, I've talked to them." 

"Did you tell them… everything?" 

"I don't know," Don said. "What do you mean?" 

"Did you ask them to… help?" 

Don's stomach clenched. He and Charlie had talked about this, but he wished to God that it wasn't the case. "Not yet," Don said, squeezing Charlie's shoulders. 

"Help?" Colby snapped. "Other than not turning you into the police for incest?" 

Charlie flinched again. Don gritted his teeth and reminded himself that this could be going much worse. 

"Help cover things up," David said quietly. "Help them get away with it." 

Don gave him a humorless smile. "More than that, I'm afraid." 

Colby and David both tensed. 

"I've discovered something over the last three and a half months," Don said, keeping his voice light with an effort. "Charlie needs sex. It's part of his process. If he gets stuck, he's always turned to the nearest warm body and gotten his brain working again." 

They eyed Charlie and he nodded. 

"My body… gets in the way sometimes," Charlie mumbled. "Masturbation doesn't work, either." 

"So once I managed to limit Charlie to just me," Don said. "I was needed for a lot more sex than even I can handle." He clenched his fist and admitted, "I'm not enough for him." 

David's eyed widened as he got it. "Oh, no." 

Colby asked, "What?" 

Don nodded at David. "Yeah, I need help with Charlie. I need to widen his circle slightly. I think between the three of us…" 

"Oh, Hell, no," Colby snapped. "You expect us to just… _join in_ this fucked up relationship?" 

"For Charlie's sake." 

"So you can keep fucking your brother," Colby said. 

"It's not like that," Don said with a wry smile. "He also fucks me." 

"Ugh," Colby said. 

Don turned to David. "Let me ask you something. Everyone in this room has known that Colby is gay. You guys also know that I'm bi. But you… Was Charlie your first time with a man?" 

Colby looked at David in surprise. 

"Second," David corrected. "But that was when I was a kid. I'm not that way." He paused. "Or at least never thought of myself that way." 

"But you saw Charlie and what he was offering…" Don said. 

"Wanted it," David admitted. "Surprised myself." 

Don nodded. "This happens to a lot of people around Charlie. He's like goddamned catnip. He ruins people's lives." Don felt Charlie try to pull away from him and he turned to say, " _Ruined_ , Charlie, I mean he's _ruined_ people's lives, past tense." 

Charlie still hunched his shoulders. It had taken a lot of talking to get Charlie to the realizations that he had managed to reach so far. It hadn't been easy for him but Don had tried to be there every step of the way. 

"I need your help to keep him in check," Don said. "He needs your help. Is it such a terrible thing to ask?" 

"Yes," Colby growled. 

Don sighed. He knew it had been too much to hope for. "Okay. Can I at least trust you to keep our secret?" 

Colby's eyes narrowed and he looked at Don for a long moment. Don tried to meet his eyes calmly. 

"Okay," Colby said at last. 

Don breathed out. "Thank you. David?" 

Instead of answering, David turned to Charlie. "Don said that you came up with a solution to your…control issues?" 

"Not a solution," Charlie said. "But it helps." 

"What?" 

"It's a… It's easier to show you." Charlie stood up and began to unzip his pants. 

"Whoa," Colby said, taking a step back. 

Charlie unzipped his pants all the way to show his chastity device. It was a transparent silicone sleeve that encapsulated Charlie's cock and kept it from becoming erect. His balls were separated by a rod and held away from his body. A plastic padlock was nestled on top. 

"It's quite comfortable," Charlie said, proud of his device. "It's all plastic, too, so I can go through metal detectors at the FBI and everything. Don is my keyholder, obviously." 

"You make him wear that?" Colby asked Don. 

"It was his idea," Don said. "He said it helps him remember. We don't use it like most people do. I don't tease him or deny him from coming when he's with me. He can get the lock off if he wants to." Don pulled the small key out of his pocket to show them. 

"This helps you?" David asked Charlie. 

Charlie nodded and zipped his pants back up. "I've only taken if off two times to cheat on Don. I haven't slipped up for 18 and a half days." 

Don smiled at him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Charlie was learning control at last. Why should Don care if he needed a sex toy to help him? 

David was watching them closely and nodded slowly. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" 

Don gave him a relieved smile. "Just let him suck you off sometimes if I'm not around, or just to give me a break." 

"Just sucking?" 

"Anything you want to do with him," Don said, surprised. "I just figured since you were straight that a blowjob would be the least offensive." 

David raised his chin. "Wouldn't mind fucking him again. Without him tied up." 

"Okay, great!" Don pumped his voice full of enthusiasm and ignored his sinking gut. "Sure! Charlie?" 

Charlie nodded, the shyness leaving his eyes, and he smirked. Don knew that Charlie loved this sign of his desirability, to make a straight man want to fuck him. 

David snorted wryly. 

"He's a handful," Don agreed. "But he's worth it." 

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this," Colby snapped. 

"And I can't believe you aren't," David shot back. "Are you so narrow-minded that you can't see this is what Charlie needs? Does it matter that Don is his brother?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why? There's many people that say being gay is sick and perverted." 

"It's not the same!" 

"No, it's not," David acknowledged. "This is a whole new level, but they're adults and this is a mutual arrangement with no coercion that I can see. Think of all that Charlie has done for the FBI, for you personally, and tell me why I shouldn't help him. Why _you_ shouldn't help him." 

Colby glared at him and David continued softly, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want him." 

"Not the point," Colby growled. 

"I know that you've wanted him. You've complained to me enough about how Don 'doesn't control his brother'." 

"Apparently, he does," Colby said. 

David and Colby eyed each other angrily. 

"I don't know why it has to be you two, anyway," Charlie grumbled. 

"Charlie, we've gone over this," Don said. "They're already involved, neither of them are in a relationship with someone and I trust them." 

"David's on board, but how long until his personal normative sexual orientation reasserts itself?" Charlie said. 

Don glanced over at David. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

Charlie then mumbled, "I don't want Colby anyway." 

Don grimaced. It was just like Charlie to throw a wrench into this tricky negotiation. 

"Why not?" Colby asked, obviously stung. "You seemed to enjoy it when I fucked you." 

"Not when you were hitting me!" Charlie said. "I don't like being hit! Except for this one special way that Don does it…" 

"I didn't hit you," Colby scoffed. 

"Oh yes, you did," Charlie replied hotly. "Many times. I'm not into that and you are." 

"I'm not…" Colby stopped and frowned. "Oh, right, I did spank you." 

"Hit, spank, whatever. It was hard." 

Colby's face cleared and he even grinned a little. "That wasn't for your sake. I had an audience." 

"You had…" Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "Ian?" 

"Yeah," Colby's grin turned smug. "Ian." 

"Whoa," David said, "You and Ian?" 

"Now _that's_ a real man," Colby said, continuing to grin. 

"And I'm not?" Charlie snapped. 

"You let him tie you up and bring in men to fuck you," Colby said. "What do you think?" 

"Whoa, whoa," Don said, standing up between them. He faced Colby. "If you're going to criticize other people's sexual preferences, you can just leave. We don't need you." 

"You think you and David are going to be able to keep your slutty little brother happy?" Colby scoffed. 

"Out!" Don said through gritted teeth. 

Colby turned to leave. 

"Wait, wait," David said. "Everybody take a breath here." He pointed to Colby. "You, go get four beers from the fridge, and think about being a hypocrite while you do." 

Colby growled at him, but did turn and head into the kitchen. 

"Shit, Don," David said quietly. "This is messed up." 

Don smiled weakly. "Welcome to my life." 

  
  



	4. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has to force himself to ease up on Charlie's leash.

**Part 4: Permission**

Don, Charlie and David stood silently while Colby went to get them some beers. 

David was looking thoughtfully at Charlie. 

"Charlie, do you really want Colby to leave?" he asked. 

Charlie shrugged uncomfortably. The truth was, and everyone knew it, that to make this work they needed Colby's help. It was tearing Don up that he needed to bring two more people into their relationship, but Don was worn out with trying to keep a leash on Charlie and also keep him satisfied sexually. The chastity device had helped, but it was still a 24/7 job. If they didn't at least have Colby's agreement to actively help Don and Charlie keep their relationship secret, it was going to come out sooner rather than later. And if Don had to continue to run himself into the ground, it was going to start endangering everyone at the FBI. 

"We need him," Don said out loud. "Charlie, we need him." 

"I know," Charlie said. "I just didn't realize he thought so little of me." 

"I don't," Colby said, who had come up unheard behind them. 

"But you…" 

"Shit, Charlie," Colby said, thrusting a beer bottle at him. "This is just a lot, okay? I really need a beer." 

Charlie took the beer and Colby gave Don and David one as well. They all opened up their beers, sat down and drank silently for a moment. 

"So…" David said at last. "How would this work?" 

"I don't know," Don admitted. "If Charlie and I are alone it's simple, but if he's at the office or something, he tells me he needs a break and we take a walk and find an empty office or something." 

David's eyebrows shot up. "Living dangerously." 

Don nodded. The fear of being caught was adding to his overall exhaustion. 

"And it's always Charlie that… says 'now'?" David asked. 

"At the office, it is," Don smiled crookedly. "When we're alone, I'm just as likely to start peeling off his clothes as he is mine. I particularly like the 'I survived another day at the FBI' fuck." 

"Did not want to know that," Colby grumbled. 

"So if I was a part of it," David said slowly. "Charlie could turn to me in the office and tell me he needs a break. If we get caught, we'll get teased, but it's not a big deal." 

"Not like if Charlie and me were caught together," Don agreed. 

"But you'd only want my… help when we're at the office?" 

"Well…" Don's eyes widened. He struggled with competing emotions for a moment, but forced himself to respond eagerly. "Charlie needs someone with him 24/7, so if you're interested in splitting the duties with me and Dad, I'd be grateful." 

"What about right now?" David said, a smile coming into his eyes. "Right here? Would I need your permission?" 

Charlie perked up and Don clenched the hand that was hidden behind Charlie into a fist. 

"No, you don't need my permission," Don said, clenching that fist tight enough he could feel the sharp bite of his fingernails into his palm. "Anytime you and Charlie want to get together is fine with me. You know what you're getting into." 

"So this isn't a love thing," Colby said flatly. 

Don frowned at him. "What do you mean?" 

"You aren't desperately in love with each other and tricking us to help you get away with it?" 

"It isn't like that," Don snapped. "Charlie is my problem, _mine_. I wish that I was enough for him but I'm not!" He forced his fisted hand to release before he started bleeding. "Of course I love my brother, but it's just as I explained to you. I'm trying to help him!" 

"And you, Charlie?" Colby asked. "You in love with Don?" 

Charlie grimaced. "The question is still unanswered of whether I'm capable of love." 

"Wow," Colby said. "You've really let Don cut you down." 

"No!" Charlie cried. "No! He's helping me!" 

"Is he?" 

"Yes," Charlie said, and Don was warmed by the fervor in Charlie's voice. "He's helping me learn control. I don't know how long this arrangement will need to last, but I'm learning from it." 

Don tamped down on a shudder of unhappiness. The idea that someday Charlie might move on from him, that someday Charlie might not need him anymore, that someday another person might come along who could hold his leash better… No, Ian had chosen him and Ian was right. Had to be right. 

"Okay, Charlie," David said with a smile. "How about we start as we plan to go along?" 

Grinning, Charlie pushed off Don's arm and stood up from the couch. 

"Maybe I should leave now," Colby said, but he didn't move. 

Charlie went over to the chair where David was sitting and leaned over. David pulled him closer and pressed his lips to Charlie's. 

As they kissed, jealousy stabbed through Don, worse than he'd ever expected. He felt both nauseated and aroused at the sight. 

"Don, you okay?" Colby asked. 

Don looked at Colby who was eyeing him suspiciously. Don managed a shrug. "I've just spent the last three and a half months - No, the last 20 years trying to stop Charlie from having sex with people, and here I am watching it." 

"You're the one who set it up," Colby snapped. 

Don nodded, his eyes back on Charlie and David's kissing which was growing more intense. 

"Oh hell, David," Colby said in a choked voice. 

Don tore his eyes away from Charlie's mouth on David's neck to figure out what Colby was looking at. David had unzipped his pants and pulled out a huge, gorgeous, porn-star cock. David looked over at Colby and smirked. 

Charlie was also focused on David's revelation and didn't need any encouragement. He quickly kneeled on the floor in front of David's chair and took that big cock into his mouth. 

Don stared, his double sense of nausea and arousal growing as Charlie began to work that cock in just the same way that he'd so often done Don's. David groaned and fisted his hand in Charlie's hair, just like Don always did. 

"He's really good," David said hoarsely to Colby. "Too bad you'll never feel this." 

"Oh, I had him suck me, that time at the hotel," Colby said. His eyes were wide and riveted to the scene in front of him. 

"That bad that you don't want to repeat it?" David said, stroking Charlie's cheek. 

"No," Colby answered tightly. 

David leaned back against the chair and for a moment the only sound in the room was Charlie's noisy slurping. 

Abruptly, David pushed against Charlie's face. "Hold up there." 

Charlie let David's cock slide out of his mouth in a way that he must have known was totally obscene. "That's right, Agent Sinclair," Charlie said smugly. "You said that you wanted to fuck me again. Let's go to the bedroom." 

Don gritted his teeth. _His_ bedroom, where _he_ slept with Charlie most nights. 

Charlie stood up and gestured for David to head down the hall. After David passed by, that cock still sticking out of his pants, Charlie grabbed Don's hand. "C'mon! I want to suck you while he fucks me. It will be a great experiential vector from the one-on-one activity." 

Before Don could decide if he was insulted or relieved to be included, Charlie turned to Colby and said coyly, "You can watch, if you like." 

Colby made a choked sound but Charlie didn't wait for further response. He pulled Don down the hall after David. They got to Don's bedroom and David was already half-undressed. Charlie let go of Don's hand and quickly followed suit. Don stood back. 

"C'mon!" Charlie said, when he realized that Don wasn't undressing. 

"I don't think David was planning on sharing," Don said. 

David looked at him in surprise, then at Charlie. After a brief pause, he shrugged. "As long as I get the ass." 

Charlie grinned triumphantly, and Don slowly began to take his clothes off. This is not what he'd had planned. He'd pictured Charlie sneaking off a few times a week with David or with Colby, and he'd just look the other way and pretend nothing was happening. But he couldn't exactly pretend when it was happening right in front of him, when he was about to be part of it. 

"Let me guess," David said wryly. "You didn't know he planned on making this a threesome." 

"Foursome, I hope," Charlie said. He was stroking his erect cock and looking around eagerly. 

"God, you're shameless," Don said. 

"Shame?" Charlie said, eyebrows raised. "Should I be ashamed of something? This is what you wanted." 

"This isn't what I had in mind…" 

"No, probably not," David said. "I'm starting to get a sense of what you're dealing with here with Charlie." 

"Oh," Don said, and surprised himself with a smile. "He's just getting started." 

"Gentlemen?" Charlie said. He climbed up onto the bed on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder in a way that Don knew he'd practiced but looked artless and goddamned sexy. 

Don swallowed and went over to the drawer where he kept supplies. He got out lubricant and condoms, though he never used a condom with Charlie. He figured if Charlie had something he was going to get it sooner or later. 

He tossed a condom to David. "Want me to get him ready?" 

"Ian showed me how," David said and held his hand out for the lube. 

Don gave it to him and got the key for Charlie's lock from his discarded pants. 

"I have to admit," David said as Charlie unlocked himself. "That thing is kind of hot." 

Don shrugged his ambivalence on the chastity device. For him, it was a means to an end. 

Charlie carefully removed the device and his freed cock sprang to attention. He got off the bed and put the device on the chest of drawers, treating it with near reverence. Don supposed it must be an object of great importance to him - one that taught him control where Don couldn't. 

Don gritted his teeth and suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. He turned to leave, but saw Colby in the doorway of the bedroom. 

"He change his mind about sharing?" Colby asked, his eyes sweeping between the three naked bodies in front of him. He focused on Don. "Or did you change your mind about sharing?" 

Don sighed, moved closer to Colby and lowered his voice. "Anyone would find it difficult to learn that they aren't a sufficient sexual partner for someone. I wish I didn't have to bring anyone else into this, but…" 

"But you already have," Colby said. They both watched for a moment as David prepared Charlie's asshole. " _He_ already has." 

"Charlie?" 

"Ian," Colby said quietly. "The moment I walked into that hotel room, I was never able to look Charlie the same way again, though I tried. Even though I was more interested in Ian than Charlie, I was never able to forget how he felt. He's a drug, isn't he…?" 

Don nodded. "A powerful one. An addictive one... I'm warning you." 

"Too late," Colby said with a tight smile, and began to take off his clothes. 

  
  



	5. Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Colby discover how addictive Charlie can be, while Don struggles.

**Part 5: Foursome**

"Look who's decided to join us," Don said to the men on the bed. 

David and Charlie both just nodded, with Charlie focused on rocking against David's fingers in his ass. Charlie was still on his hands and knees on the bed. Soon, David got up on the bed behind Charlie and pushed that huge cock into Charlie's ass. Charlie moaned and spread his legs wider. David continued pushing in slowly until he was buried up to his balls. 

"Donnie," Charlie said breathlessly. "Want you... suck… here…" 

Don went over to the bed and climbed up in front of Charlie. He got to his knees and held on to the headboard behind him. Charlie quickly took Don's cock into his mouth. David began to move. Don kept his eyes on Charlie as he felt David's thrusts translated through Charlie's body. It had been a long time since he'd been with more than one person at a time. Charlie's mouth on his cock felt different than usual. David fucked Charlie slowly and deeply, and Charlie sucked Don's cock the same way. 

"I want some of this," Colby complained. 

Don looked over to where Colby stood naked, his fine body on full display. His cock was good-sized, with a thick wide head. Don wanted to run his hands over that body and cock, but wasn't sure how Colby would react. 

"Charlie?" Don asked. "You were angling for a foursome." 

Charlie pulled off of Don's cock. "Several possibilities come to mind," he said, his voice thick in spite of his rational words. "I could fuck you while David fucks me and I suck Colby. Or you and Colby could fuck me at the same time. I've never been double penetrated before, but I don't think that having David as part of it would be a good idea." 

"I stay here," David said firmly. He obviously didn't want to stop fucking Charlie and Don couldn't blame him. 

"Okay, option one," Don said and got the lube bottle. He lay on his back next to Charlie and quickly prepped his ass. He stroked Charlie's nearby cock, though it was plenty hard already. 

"Ready," he said and tugged on Charlie's arm. 

David pulled out of Charlie and Charlie climbed on top of Don. Charlie leaned down and they kissed for a long moment while Don lubed Charlie's cock. 

Don heard Colby say, "God, that is so wrong and so hot." 

"Tell me about it," David grumbled in reply. 

Don held his knees up and to the side and soon Charlie was pushing his cock into Don's ass, the way he had so many times before. It felt like a bolt sliding home and Don sighed in relief. The primal connection was still there. 

Charlie propped himself up on his elbows above Don, then Don felt David fit into place between Charlie's legs. Charlie groaned as David pushed back into him. Don watched Charlie's face, knowing that Charlie was calculating cock diameter in relationship to pleasure level. Don had never felt unsatisfied with the size of his cock, but at this moment he wished he had a cock that could make Charlie's eyes bug out like that. 

Don's view of Charlie's face was soon blocked regardless as Colby positioned himself with his knees on both sides of Don's head. Charlie eagerly took in Colby's cock and began sucking on it. Don knew that Charlie was building a new data table in his head, entitled 'Foursome: All male.' 

David pushed into Charlie and Charlie rocked into Don and it wasn't as smooth as usual, but there was something unexpectedly exciting about it. He'd never been into group gropes before, but with Charlie at the epicenter, he was really enjoying it. Don rubbed his hands up and down Charlie's side and hips as Charlie continued to thrust inside him. 

Colby's balls were hanging just above Don's mouth. He reached behind himself and found a pillow. After propping up his head, he took Colby's heavy balls into his mouth. He was rewarded with a muffled groan of appreciation from Colby. He wondered why it was muffled, then realized that Colby and David would be at the perfect position to kiss. From his angle he couldn't tell for certain, but he'd bet money that's what was happening. He was also sure that neither man had planned on doing it, but in the heat of the moment, their mouths were almost inevitable to join. 

How would they behave towards each other now? Don had thought about the changes in relationship that he was asking each man to make in terms of Charlie, but his plan had been that each man would have Charlie separately, not them all piling on him together. And how would they be towards Don now, with Don sucking on Colby's balls and David fucking him through Charlie? Would his whole team now self-destruct? 

Charlie groaned in pleasure and Don realized with a shock that he didn't care. As long as Charlie was taken care of, he didn't care if his team fell apart. Hell, he didn't care if the whole FBI fell apart. Don rested his knees lightly against Charlie and David's moving bodies, mouthed Colby's balls, and just held on to Charlie. 

After a long, pleasurable time, marked only by soft grunts and the occasional muffled groan, David began to thrust harder. The whole group shifted to accommodate him. Charlie lay flat on Don, so Colby moved down until Colby was practically sitting on Don's face. Don turned his head slightly to one side so he could breathe but still kept his mouth on Colby's balls. 

David slammed into Charlie, making Charlie give those breathy grunts that Don loved to bring out of him. Soon David began to swear, again muffled like he was swearing against Colby's mouth, and Don felt David shake. He thrust again and again, each thrust translating through Charlie's body into Don's ass. 

With one last 'Fuck', David stopped, lying flat on Charlie. 

Don bit his lip on a protest as he was squished into the mattress. He knew that it would be better for Charlie if David's huge cock got a chance to soften before it came out of Charlie's ass. He counted to fifty then gasped, "Gotta breathe…" 

David grumbled but rolled off to one side. Don heard David take off his used condom. Charlie's pulled his mouth off Colby's cock with a pop and braced himself up on his hands above Don. 

"Option two now?" Colby said. 

Don sucked in air and tried to remember what option two was. Charlie seemed to remember, since he pulled out of Don's ass and sat up. 

"I'm as stretched as I'm going to be," Charlie said eagerly. "Unless one of you wants to fist me." 

Heat flashed over Don at the image. He'd never done that to Charlie. 

"Or maybe not," Charlie said. "I think that would trigger my orgasm before I want it." 

"Remind me what option two is?" David said, his voice thick. 

"Double penetration," Charlie said, sounding excited. "I've never done that before. How do you want to do it?" 

"Scissor with me, Don," Colby said. 

Don slowly nodded. He hadn't done this before either, neither giving nor receiving. 

Don lay diagonal on his bed and Colby lay down as well, their heads at opposite corners. Don's right leg went over Colby's left and vice versa and their asses pushed up against each other. Charlie, his eyes bright, added a bunch more lube to his ass. Colby waved off the offer of a condom, and Don remembered that Charlie said Colby hadn't used one the first time he'd fucked Charlie either. Charlie crouched over their pelvises and took hold of both of their cocks in one hand. 

"David?" Charlie asked, holding out his free hand. 

David came closer and Charlie braced himself against him while he lowered himself onto their joined cocks. Don shifted and tried to adjust. It felt strange, almost painful, and very different than usual. 

"God," Colby groaned. "It's so tight." 

Charlie continued to lower himself until the two cocks were somehow deep inside him. Don watched Charlie's face for signs of discomfort, but he seemed to be enjoying it. Holding on to David, Charlie moved himself up and down on their cocks. David's eyes were wide as he watched the three of them. Don was able to spare a thought for David, wondering how it must be to have this as one of his first introductions to gay sex, then Charlie made an unhappy noise and Don's eyes snapped back to him. 

"I can't get as much movement as I want," Charlie complained. "I want to feel you more." 

"Let's lie sideways," Colby suggested. "Charlie, lay slowly back and we'll turn with you." 

Charlie did as instructed, using David to move backwards. Don and Colby rotated with him. It was awkward, but their cocks were jammed so tightly into Charlie's ass that they didn't come out. 

Once they got comfortable again, Don and Colby began to rock their pelvises in unison, fucking Charlie together. Charlie groaned in appreciation. Don echoed his groan as his Charlie's hot tight ass squeezed his cock into Colby's hard one. 

"Fuck," Colby moaned. 

"Charlie?" David asked. He was kneeling next to Charlie's head and his cock was showing signs of recovery. Charlie quickly sucked it in, and that sight was just another jolt to Don's arousal. After a moment, David pulled out of Charlie's mouth and rolled a condom down over his hard cock. 

When he moved to return to Charlie, Colby said roughly, "My turn." 

David raised his eyebrows, but he aimed his cock towards Colby's mouth. Watching Colby wrap his lips around David's big cock was almost as shocking and arousing as watching Charlie do it. David looked unsure at first, but then Colby's obvious skills quickly banished his uncertainty. David held onto Charlie and thrust happily into Colby's mouth. 

The four of them rocked together for longer than Don would have guessed they'd last, Colby and Don driving jointly into Charlie. It was Colby that broke first, suddenly shifting to fuck Charlie with short jabs, bringing Don's cock with him. Colby's cum hitting Don's cock inside Charlie was the last straw for Don, and he came as well, filling Charlie deep inside. He grabbed for Charlie's unattended cock, and Charlie was soon coming as well, spurting cum wildly as Colby and Don still thrust into him. 

Eventually the three of them stopped, all shaking. Colby pulled David's pelvis closer and sucked hard on his cock until David came too with a surprised cry. David collapsed over Charlie and the four of them just lay tangled together for a long while, everyone's breathing ragged. 

Finally, David said, "Maybe I've just burnt out all my brain cells, but I think this can work." He cleared his throat. "I mean the arrangement with Charlie." 

Don turned to look at Colby. 

"Yeah, okay, we'll try it," Colby said. 

They slowly untangled themselves. Don checked Charlie's ass but there was no blood. With a grumble, he got off the bed. He went to get a towel then cleaned himself up. He offered another towel to Colby and David and tossed a third on the bed, next to Charlie. 

Charlie just lay there, covered in cum and staring at the ceiling. David disposed of his condom and he and Colby got dressed. Don quickly followed suit. 

As Colby and David began to move towards the bedroom door, Charlie sat up. "Thank you for all the data," he said with a smile and Colby and David laughed. 

"He's serious," Don said. "Get used to being a data generator." 

David and Colby looked at Don, their eyebrows raised. 

"It's all part of the math," Don said as lightly as he could. He gestured for the two others to go in front of him and the three of them went into Don's front room. 

Don said quietly, "He thinks the data is all that matters. He doesn't comprehend the emotional aspect, the interpersonal ramifications, at least not how it relates to him. He thinks he's just too much God's gift to the universe that there should be any blowback. That's always been the problem." 

Colby and David slowly nodded their heads, looking thoughtful. Maybe they were starting to realize what they'd agreed to. Yes, the sex was amazing, but the lack of emotional intimacy was wearing. 

"See you at the office tomorrow," Don said. "We'll work up some sort of shorthand for when Charlie needs… when Charlie needs one of us." 

"Or when we need him," David said. 

Colby grinned. "Got the feeling that's going to be very soon. If Charlie doesn't come into the office tomorrow, I may have to visit CalSci." 

Don swallowed a surge of jealousy and nodded. This is what he'd wanted, after all. No, it wasn't what he wanted, it was what Charlie needed. Don nodded again, more firmly. "See you tomorrow." 

David and Colby turned at the same time to head towards the apartment door. They bumped together then gave each other an odd look. Colby waved for David to go ahead and David nodded jerkily. They slowly went out of Don's apartment, not really meeting each other's eyes again. Don wondered if he was seeing the first signs of the disintegration of his team. 

Too bad he didn't give a shit. 

Don turned as he heard Charlie come into the room. "How are you, buddy?" 

Charlie finished pulling his shirt over his head. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, buddy," Don said. He went over to Charlie and pulled him close for a soft kiss. 

"So you think this is going to work?" Charlie said, sliding his arms around Don's waist in a familiar way that made Don's throat tighten. 

"Yeah," Don whispered. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah. I think odds are good it's going to work." 

"Hey, I'm the odds guy," Charlie said. 

Don found a grin. "You said it, not me." 

"I said 'odds,' not 'odd,'" Charlie said, but he was smiling as well. 

"So, what are we going to do with the rest of the evening?" 

"I've got some grading to do," Charlie said with a sigh. "But I've got some great new data to enter, too." 

"You're really making a database of this stuff?" Don asked. 

"Of course," Charlie said, looking surprised. "I give it code headings, of course." 

"Good," Don said with a crooked smile. "Never tell me what the headings are or even where the database is. I'd like to keep some illusions." 

Charlie frowned, obviously uncomprehending, but Don patted his shoulder. "I've got some paperwork myself. I'll turn on a game and keep you company." 

Charlie nodded and went to get his laptop. Don found the remote and the folder he'd brought home from work and sat down on his couch. He got a sudden flash of sitting in this spot and watching Charlie suck David's cock. A wave of sick, helpless jealousy swamped him. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. He felt Charlie come sit down next to him. 

"It's really rather exciting math," Charlie said. "Mapping this sort of experiential data to a numerical value could really open up the field of neuropsychology, even related to my cognitive emergence theory, in regards to…" 

Don tuned Charlie out and turned on the television. His hands were shaking so hard it took him several tries to get to the right channel. He let the noise of the game wash over him, drowning out the noise of Charlie mapping the most intimate of human connections to the simple firing of neurons. 


	6. Three Months After That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don thinks things are going smoothly, until he's confronted by his father.

**Part 6: Three Months After That**

Don pulled into the driveway of his family's home and turned off the car. Instead of immediately opening the door, he leaned back in his seat and savored the moment. The last three months of his arrangement with Charlie - now his arrangement with David, Colby and Charlie - had been crazy but good. The three of them had juggled Charlie well, with Charlie only having sex with someone else twice in that time period. Charlie seemed happy and Don's FBI team was still holding together, though he imagined that Megan wondered what was up sometimes. 

Don hadn't seen Ian since that night six and a half months ago, though he knew Colby had. Don doubted that Ian was actively avoiding him and Charlie, but he certainly wasn't seeking them out. That was fine with Don. He was still pissed at Ian, even if his actions had led to Don's current happiness. Don had plenty to juggle as it was, with his changing relationships with three other men. 

The four of them had developed a code, that they used to mean everything from 'I'll take Charlie home tonight' to 'Charlie is about to bust out, someone better go fuck him' to 'Watch out, Professor Jansen is dropping by.' Colby also added the code for 'Charlie is going to have bruises, don't kill me.' Charlie was experimenting with sexual pain, with Colby as his willing provider. Charlie hadn't admitted it, but Don knew he was trying to figure out why only Don paddling him turned him on. 

Don smiled smugly. Yes, Charlie had sex with David and Colby a lot, but there were still things that only Don seemed to be able to give him. He still slept in Don's bed five nights out of six. Don's fears about Charlie preferring Colby or David seemed to be unfounded. Charlie continued to turn to him first when he needed satiation, and Charlie certainly always seemed satisfied afterwards. Don wondered what weight 'incest' had been given in Charlie's database. 

Even with all the time Don and Charlie were spending together, they were getting together with David and Colby about every other week for a foursome. They were trying more and more combinations, with Charlie not always at the center. Last week, Colby had finally talked David into fucking him, and the look of bliss on Colby's face as David buried his huge cock inside him was almost the look of bliss that Colby always had when fucking Charlie. As far as Don knew, Colby and David had never gotten together just the two of them. It was probably just a matter of time, with Colby's near obsession with David's gorgeous cock. Colby also saw David as more of an equal than Charlie. Colby seemed to like wrestling and other physical play during sex and David might be willing to play that game. If it happened between the two of them, it happened. The FBI would survive. 

Neither of them had made any move to have sex with just Don. Even though Don would suck David and be fucked by Colby when they were all been together, both men seemed to understand that Don wasn't interested in anything that didn't involve Charlie. Maybe it was cold and calculating on Don's part, but he saw them as a means to an end, albeit a very pleasant means. Their job was to keep Charlie happy whenever Don couldn't. It was all about Charlie, just like it had always been. The foursomes were fun, but they weren't what Don really wanted. There was only one curly-headed black hole at the center of his universe. 

Don stretched, feeling his cock starting to harden already in anticipation. Charlie was his alone tonight. Don had been looking forward to this all day during a particularly shitty day at work. He'd talked to his dad a few hours ago and Charlie had been safely busy in the garage all afternoon. His dad had continued to help keep an eye on Charlie, and hadn't even commented when Charlie had stopped spending time with Amita and started spending a lot more time with David and Colby. 

Don frowned as the thought of his dad damped his mood. He hated lying to his dad, but there was nothing to be done about it. The truth about his sons would destroy him. 

Rubbing his hand over his face, Don sat up. He got out of the car and went into the house. He tossed his stuff into their usual spots. 

"I'm home," he called. He went into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge. Opening it, he came back into the front room. His dad was getting up from a chair. 

"Charlie in the garage still?" Don asked. 

Alan nodded, but folded his arms and stood there. He had his serious 'we're going to have a talk' look on his face. Don's heart sank. 

"Sit down, Donnie." 

"I was just going to check on Charlie." 

"Okay, don't sit down, just listen to me." 

Don winced. "Okay." 

"Don, you know that all your mother and I have ever wanted was for you and Charlie to be happy." 

"Um, yeah, of course." Don took a sip of his beer. 

"And one thing that parents learn is that the choices their kids make are not necessarily the ones that we'd like them to make, but maybe those choices are what are best for them." 

"Okay…" 

"Your brother has struggled to be happy all his life, both of you have. The times I've seen you happiest were when you were far away from your family. The times that Charlie has been the happiest were when you were here. Quite the conundrum for parents that want both of their children to be happy, hmm?" 

"Yes," Don said, wondering where this was going. 

"I should have known that eventually the two of you would figure it out, arrive at your own solution, and it's been going well, hasn't it?" 

Don blinked. "What has?" 

"Charlie is happier, the happiest I've ever seen him. He's steady and collected and doesn't seem so ready to jump out of his skin." 

"Since when?" Don asked slowly. 

"Or rather, to jump into bed with the nearest person." 

Don took another delaying sip of his beer. "I…I…wouldn't know." 

"C'mon, Donnie, do you think I'm stupid?" Alan said in exasperation. "You boys did get your brains from somewhere, you know." 

"What? No, I…" 

"At first I thought maybe it wasn't worth it for you, since it seemed like you were once again sacrificing your happiness for your brother's." 

"I…" 

Alan continued, "Then I started to see a change in you too, a calmness, dare I say even a peace with what you were doing. Like you'd finally found happiness yourself. I know that Charlie's problem has bothered you all your life, just like it bothered your mother and I." 

"What problem?" Don asked faintly. 

"His sleeping his way through every bed he could find problem," Alan snapped. "When we were talking about Free Love in the 60s, we didn't mean sex was so you could ruin other people's lives. Charlie always seemed to think that sex for him should be free of consequences, no matter what your mother and I tried to teach him." 

Don nodded. They'd had conversations like this before, but… 

"Your solution isn't one that I would have wanted," Alan said. "But it seems to be working." 

Don struggled to comprehend when his father was saying. "My solution?" 

"But Donnie," Alan said, eyeing him sharply. "Was it really a good idea to bring Colby and David into this?" 

"What?" 

"No, no, you're right. I could see how it was wearing you down having to do it all yourself. I'm helping where I can, but obviously you're the one doing the heavy lifting. It made sense to bring Colby and David into it, but, my God, that could have gone wrong." 

Don felt like he was floating, disconnected from his body. "Colby and David…" 

Alan fixed him with a stare. "No further, right? Not everybody knows Charlie like we do. They wouldn't understand." 

"Um…" 

"I wish to God that your mother were here so she could give you some good advice, but all I can say is … Lock the door. Never forget to lock the door. You don't know who could walk in on you two." 

"Us two…" 

Alan rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?" 

Don struggled to get himself together, make sense of this. "Dad, are you seriously saying that you're okay with Charlie and me…being together?" 

"Not my first choice, or my twenty-second, for that matter. It would be nice to have some normalcy in this family, maybe even some grandchildren, but Charlie has always demanded special sacrifices from all of us. Not that I imagine it's a total sacrifice." 

"No…" Don said weakly. 

"Just keep your head down and don't for a moment let down your guard. It would destroy both of you if this got out, but especially you, since consequences don't seem to ever stick to your brother." 

"Yes…" 

"It would be the end of your career and probably jail time. I'd do what I could, but what could I do?" 

"I…Uh…" 

"Okay, good, now Charlie is in the garage, waiting for you." 

Don stared at him, frozen in disbelief. 

Alan's eyes softened. "You're a good man, Don. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Take your happiness where you can find it." 

Don continued to stare at him. 

Alan clapped his hands together briskly. "Speaking of happiness, I have a date tonight where I'm going to try and go forget about all this and maybe even get lucky myself." He added in a mumble, "It may be the only way to get a woman into this house again. Wish me luck." 

"Good luck," Don said faintly. 

Alan made shooing motions and Don automatically turned and began to walk slowly in the direction of the garage. His mind was spinning, overwhelmed by the sheer impossibility of the conversation. His dad was okay with him and Charlie? He gave it his _blessing_? 

Don's feet began to pick up and soon he was running towards the garage. He had to share this with Charlie. My God, he had to share this with Charlie. 


	7. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don stakes out his territory at last.

**Part 7: Coming Together**

"Great timing," Charlie said as Don raced into the garage. Charlie was standing with his back to Don, staring at his chalkboards. "I'm completely stuck on the new algorithm for that RICO case and…" 

"Dad knows," Don gasped. He realized he'd sloshed beer all over his hand and he shoved the beer onto a shelf and wiped his hand on his leg. "Dad knows about us and he's _okay_ with it." 

"The variables you gave me just aren't lining up with the data that the San Diego office gave us and…" 

"Dad _knows_!" Don said again. 

Charlie turned to look at him. "Dad knows what?" 

"About us, about you and me, and he's okay with it!" 

Charlie stared at him. "What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying…" Don grabbed his beer and took a big gulp of it. He staggered with it over to the big overstuffed couch they'd brought into the garage and collapsed into it. "I'm saying that Dad figured out that you and I were having sex and he's alright with it." 

Charlie had gone white. "How…how is that possible?" 

"We get our brains from somewhere," Don said wryly. "He was bound to figure it out eventually." 

"But he's… not mad?" 

"Disappointed, I think, that neither of us are going to bring home a good woman and start having kids, but yeah, he's not mad. He can see that it's been doing you good." He took a drink and added, "And doing me good." 

"It's been doing you good?" Charlie asked. 

"Hell, yes, Charlie," Don said, and gave a laugh that was only a little hysterical. "All my problems wrapped up in one neat, incestuous solution." 

"Uh," Charlie said. "But, about Dad, are you _sure_ you were talking about this, about us and the sex?" 

"As sure as I can be without us getting explicit. I didn't say, 'Dad, are you fine with me fucking my brother?' but damn close. He talked about locking the door so people wouldn't walk in on us, and about how if we were caught people wouldn't understand and it would probably be jail time for me." 

"Maybe he thought we were…" 

"He talked about you not understanding that the idea of Free Love doesn't mean you get to jump into anyone's bed without consequences, and how we'd found out own solution that he wouldn't have chosen but seems to be working. He even talked about bringing David and Colby into this and how that could have gone terribly wrong, but he could see that it was helping me be less worn down." 

"Are you sure…." 

"Yeah," Don said, leaning his head back against the couch. "As sure as I can be without having a conversation that would weird both dad and I out." 

"Maybe I should go…make sure." 

"He's heading out onto a date. Something about being the only way to get a woman into the house." 

"It might be the only way, now that his sons are fucking each other," Charlie said faintly. "Are you _sure_ that is what he was talking about?" 

"Yeah…" Don took a sip of his beer and some unnoticed tightness in his chest melted away. Another bomb explosion that he'd been expecting had gone off, and it had just been confetti. Don laughed weakly and said again, "Yeah." 

"Wow…" 

"Yeah, wow." 

Don took a long pull of his beer and stared up at the ceiling. He heard Charlie go and lock the garage door and smiled. It was good advice from his dad. The man was really amazing to be able to see the Don's solution to Charlie's problem was unusual but alright. And it was working, it was really working. 

"Ahem," Charlie said. 

Don looked back from his contemplation of the ceiling to see that Charlie was completely naked. He was posed facing his chalkboard, hands braced against the chalkboard, legs spread apart, and looking over his shoulder at Don. 

Don's blood pressure jumped then all of his blood went racing to his cock. 

"Yeah, I like that," Don grinned. He moved to set his beer aside then got a dirty thought. "C'mere and share my beer." 

Charlie grinned and came over. He climbed naked onto Don's lap and reached for the beer bottle. Don instead took a mouthful of beer and pulled Charlie in for a sloppy wet kiss. Charlie made an interested sound and sucked the beer from Don's mouth. Don pushed Charlie back to lay on the couch and poured a little bit of beer on his chest. 

"Cold," Charlie complained but Don leaned over and licked the beer off of Charlie's chest. He rubbed the cold beer bottle against Charlie's nipples and they grew hard as Charlie gasped. 

"Turn over," Don ordered. "Hands and knees on the couch." 

Charlie complied, his eyes curious and eager. God, he loved Charlie like this - focused on him and full of anticipation. 

Don got the key from his pants pocket and unlocked Charlie's chastity device. He set it aside and got back on the couch. He turned sideways and moved between Charlie's legs. He pulled Charlie's ass and gave that wonderful asshole a lick. He then rubbed the cold beer bottle against it. Charlie gave a soft grunt. Don took a big mouthful of beer and put his lips against Charlie's asshole. He pushed the cold beer into Charlie's tight hole then sucked it back out. 

"Oh!" Charlie said. "Did you just…" 

Don did it again, and Charlie just shuddered. The beer tasted earthy and strange, and he couldn't believe he was doing this. 

"Combining two of your favorite things," Charlie said with a shaky laugh. "Beer and sex." 

Don swallowed the mouthful and corrected him - "Beer and you." 

Getting a fresh mouthful of beer, Don did it again and again, sucking beer out of Charlie's ass until the bottle was empty. Charlie was shivering but his cock was tight and stiff. 

"Stay put," Don said hoarsely. He got up and went to a drawer where they'd hidden supplies. He wouldn't have to hide them anymore - No, Dad was right, never let down his guard. He got out some lube and liberally coated the neck of the beer bottle. He turned back to Charlie, whose eyes were now wide. 

Coming back to Charlie, Don got some lube on his other hand and slid one finger inside Charlie's hole. It was already wet and sticky from beer. A second finger and Charlie was quickly stretched. Don took the beer bottle and pressed it against that hole and pushed gently. Charlie gasped as the hard glass neck pushed past his tight ring, then it was inside. Don pushed it in deeper, until it was buried up to where it widened out. It was an obscene sight that made Don's whole body pulse. 

"You okay?" he asked tightly. 

"Yes," Charlie gasped and, for once, didn't add anything about data gathering and vectors. 

Don went back to the supplies drawer and got out of the paddle. Charlie's eyes widened even further. 

"I didn't," Charlie protested. "I didn't cheat." 

"I know, buddy," Don said. "Trust me." 

Charlie nodded and Don positioned himself behind Charlie. He began to paddle him, laying down a random pattern of hard, soft, or caressing strikes that roamed over Charlie's ass and upper thighs. With each smack, the beer bottle jumped and Charlie gasped. Don's breathing became as heavy as Charlie's. His cock was rock hard in his pants. 

Don stepped away and quickly stripped off his clothes. It was hard to wrestle his cock out of his underwear. He didn't know if it was the beer or the bottle, the paddling or the release from the fears of his dad finding out, but he couldn't remember ever being so turned on. From Charlie's red face and dripping cock, Don guessed Charlie was feeling the same. 

Don climbed onto the couch and took hold of the beer bottle. He pulled it out slowly, it finally coming out with a slick, noisy pop. Don tossed it aside and grabbed Charlie's hair. Breathing hard, he dragged Charlie to his feet, turned him around, and shoved him against the chalkboard. He grabbed the paddle then positioned Charlie to be at just the right height. He aimed his cock at that stretched hole and slammed his cock home. Charlie cried out wordlessly. 

Quickly, Don started the paddling up again. He'd never continued paddling Charlie while fucking him but Don was just running on instinct. With Charlie braced away from the chalkboard, Don had access to all of Charlie's front side. He struck Charlie again and again, from his thighs to his belly to his chest to his shoulders. He even tapped lightly on Charlie's stiff cock and swinging balls. All the while Don drove his cock in rhythm with his paddling. 

Charlie was frozen in place and began to whimper continuously. Don knew that Charlie couldn't usually come from just being fucked, so he was completely in Don's power. 

Charlie was trembling and usually about now he'd be begging for release. In fact, usually there was a lot of words during sex between them, mostly from Charlie about data and variables, but Don also liked to wind Charlie up with dirty whispers in his ear. Tonight there was something different and neither of them seemed to want to talk, wanted words to break the incredible tension of their joined bodies. 

Don tossed the paddle aside and gripped Charlie's hips with both hands. He leaned forward and licked Charlie's shoulder, then bit it. Charlie cried out and Don bit his back and shoulders over and over, a little harder each time. 

Don bit him one more time, tasting blood. Charlie cried out again and his body spasmed. Charlie began to come untouched, something only Don could ever make him do. A surge of power and possession rushed through Don, gathering in his balls then coming out his cock. They slammed their orgasms out together, rattling the chalkboard, animal grunts filling the garage. 

Many thrusts later, they slowed to a stop. 

Charlie's gasps were close to sobs. Don licked the wound on his back, cleaning up a faint smear of blood. He'd marked Charlie well and truly. After a long moment, Don softened and slipped out of Charlie. The two of them staggered over to the couch and collapsed. 

For a while, the only noise in the garage was their ragged breathing. 

"I don't know how to quantify that," Charlie said at last. "It seemed…transcendent." He paused and frowned. "There has to be a way to quantify it." 

Smiling, Don shook his head. He found his clothes and slowly got dressed. Charlie muttered to himself, got up from the couch, and lurched towards the chalkboard. He wiped out a section of smeared numerical expressions and began to write in new ones. 

Don watched him with heavy eyelids, coming back into his body cell by cell. He wondered idly how Charlie was encoding bite intensity. He should probably tell Charlie to get dressed, but he was enjoying watching Charlie work naked, enjoying seeing his bite marks on prominent display. The marks said to all and everyone, 'This man belongs to me, and only me.' 

As Charlie worked, laying out their sexual ecstasy in cold numbers, it slowly dawned on Don that the math didn't bother him anymore. In fact, in this way Don was at the center of Charlie's math. And since math was the center of Charlie's universe, for the first time, Don was at the center of Charlie's universe. It felt fitting, because Charlie was and always would be the center of Don's. 

Sighing happily, Don settled into the couch and watched his brother work. 


End file.
